<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Milonga Del Detectives by Raznoglazaya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28932048">Milonga Del Detectives</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raznoglazaya/pseuds/Raznoglazaya'>Raznoglazaya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Almost Human (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Don't copy to another site, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:02:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28932048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raznoglazaya/pseuds/Raznoglazaya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>И снова старый фик, написанный на фест по заявке "Для какого-то корпоративного бала Джон должен обладать умением танцевать танго. Дориан учит его, танго постепенно перерастает в выяснение отношений и секс. Рейтинг не ниже R".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dorian/John Kennex, John Kennex/Dorian - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Milonga Del Detectives</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/gifts">Mister_Key</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>— Для двоих взрослых мы слишком много ссоримся. Почему другие пары идут по жизни, вальсируя?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Вальс — это просто. А мы с тобой... мы танцуем танго.</em>
</p><p>«Отчаянные домохозяйки»</p><p> </p><p>— Танго. Серьезно? — Джон посмотрел на капитана Мальдонадо со всем скептицизмом мира, но она только сурово кивнула, давая понять, что серьезнее некуда. — Но почему танго? Ладно, я понимаю, праздничный вечер, вручение наград, какие-то, прости, Господи, конкурсы, хотя самым лучшим было бы сравнение процента раскрытых дел или хоть простреленных гадов, но танго?..</p><p>— Настоящий полицейский — личность талантливая и многогранная. Иначе чем он отличается от МХ-а? — почти риторически спросила Сандра, щурясь ехидно.</p><p>— Да я и так многогранен как стакан! Но танго? — возопил детектив Кеннекс, имея в виду все сразу: нелюбовь к пафосным мероприятиям, непонимание, почему именно он должен отдуваться за весь участок и, разумеется, собственную кибернетическую ногу, отнюдь не облегчающую жизни вообще и танцев в частности.</p><p>— Разумеется, я не могу тебя принудить... — капитан Мальдонадо откинула голову назад, глядя на Джона снизу — и все-таки сверху вниз. — Но больше, собственно, некому. Если танцевать будет Ричард, эти зазнайки из отдела экономических преступлений опять утрут нам нос.</p><p> </p><p>Джон скривился, показывая, где видел сами экономические преступления и отдел, ими занимающийся, и тут Сандра достала из рукава давно припрятанный джокер:</p><p>— Детектив Стал уже согласилась. Ты же не заставишь ее танцевать с Ричардом или, упаси, боже, Руди?</p><p> </p><p>Джон мог бы возразить в том духе, что капитан и сама способна станцевать за всех подчиненных, но не стал, только кивнул обреченно.</p><p> </p><p>У него было два дня, чтобы научиться танцевать это проклятое танго, про которое он знал только, что его когда-то было запрещено танцевать на территории Ватикана. Крайне ценная информация, если вдуматься.</p><p>**</p><p>— Танго. Серьезно? — Дориан смотрел с тем выражением, которое обычно свидетельствовало о том, что он не понимает, говорит напарник искренне или прячет издевку.</p><p>— Вот и я так сказал... Короче, продукт высоких технологий, не на кошках же мне тренироваться? Ты умеешь танцевать танго?</p><p>— Эта твоя идиоматика... — Дориан, судя по свечению узора на висках, обработал тонну какой-то информации, если, конечно, ее можно измерять в тоннах, и удовлетворенно кивнул. — Теперь умею.</p><p>— Иногда я завидую андроидам. Скачал себе обновление — и вот, ты лучший тангеро на свете...</p><p>— ... как и пара миллионов других андроидов, — Дориан не то чтобы хотел поддержать напарника, но не признать очевидного не мог. — К тому же, для танго нужны некоторые типично человеческие вещи. Я могу знать всю механику танца...</p><p>— Механика танца! — закатил глаза Джон.</p><p>— ... но танец для меня так и останется просто набором движений. </p><p>— Бла-бла-бла, нужна истинная страсть, нельзя думать о движении, надо думать о партнерше, или о себе, или о любви... Меня интересует как раз техническая сторона. </p><p> </p><p>Дориан посмотрел на детектива укоризненно.</p><p> </p><p>— Хорошо. Для изучения технической стороны тут катастрофически мало места, — андроид обвел взглядом обстановку квартиры напарника, где и был затеян тайный урок. </p><p>— Предлагаешь мне начать учиться танцевать с перетаскивания мебели? — правильно истолковал взгляд Дориана Джон, не испытывая никакого энтузиазма.</p><p>— Почему нет? С твоим настроением танцевать все равно нельзя. А так выместишь часть агрессии на своих уродливых шкафах и креслах... я хотел сказать «громоздких», — вроде как исправился андроид.</p><p>— Мои мебельные пристрастия — не твое собачье дело... я хотел сказать «есть вариант получше», — вернул шпильку, хоть и несколько грубовато, детектив. — Пойдем в спортзал отделения, раз тебе так нужны колоссальные пространства.</p><p>— Мне они не нужны, я и на квадрате со стороной в полметра станцую, — самодовольно ухмыльнулся Дориан. — Веди, что уж теперь...</p><p>**</p><p>— Что? Какого черта я должен на нее страстно пялиться?</p><p>— Не «страстно пялиться», а «взглядом пригласить на танец», — дотошно поправил робот.</p><p>— Но ведь и так ясно, что она мне не откажет — это вообще за нас было решено!</p><p>— Так. Вот если бы тебя в церкви спросили «Готов ли ты, Джон Реджинальд Кеннекс, взять в жены эту женщину...», — нахмурился Дориан, — ты бы ответил «да» — или «чего спрашиваете, святой отец, и так ведь ясно, что не сбегу, иначе хрен бы сюда пришел с ней и толпой свидетелей»?</p><p>— Не смей больше никогда говорить моим голосом! — только что зубами не заскрежетал Джон. — И я не такой гнусавый. И не вздумай хоть кому-нибудь сказать, что мое второе имя «Реджинальд»!</p><p>— Во-первых, ты действительно говоришь в нос, во-вторых, все и так знают, а в-третьих, дело не в том, решено ли за вас, дело в том, чтобы создать настроение. Вот в церкви...</p><p>— Да что ты заладил со своей церковью? — простонал Джон, но Дориан был неумолим.</p><p>— Вот в церкви ты бы знал, что она скажет, когда спросят ее, «да» — но все равно бы волновался. Так и тут.</p><p>— Ладно, хорошо, я пялюсь на нее страстно, а она?</p><p>— А она, если согласна, ловит твой взгляд, держит его, а потом слегка улыбается или кивает. Это называется «le Cabeceo».</p><p>— Интересно, а Валери тоже сейчас кто-нибудь пичкает взглядами и испанскими словечками? — поинтересовался Джон, но Дориан только покачал головой.</p><p>— Неважно. Даже если женщина понятия не имеет, что такое «le Cabeceo», после правильного взгляда-приглашения она ответит. И нет, взгляд исподлобья с хмурой решимостью убить, если она откажет — это неправильный взгляд, — фыркнул андроид.</p><p>— Ладно, тангеро восьмидесятого уровня, покажи класс, — Джон скрестил руки на груди и уставился на напарника скептически. Тот по обыкновению улыбнулся сочувственно-язвительно, а потом вдруг _посмотрел_. Детектив Кеннекс и осознать не сразу смог, что смотрит в ответ, кивая. — Охренеть. Слушай, есть что-нибудь, чего ты не можешь?</p><p>— Понятия не имею, — Дориан снова смотрел совершенно обычно. — Понял, как надо — или повторить пару раз для закрепления?</p><p> </p><p>Джон замотал головой, опасаясь, что еще пара таких взглядов-приглашений — и он обнаружит себя где-нибудь посреди самого настоящего паркетного зала выплясывающим в паре с андроидом.</p><p> </p><p>— Хорошо. Перейдем к «Salida», — решил Дориан.</p><p>— Это что еще за шаманское заклинание?</p><p>— Ты что, совсем никогда ничего не танцевал? Это первых восемь шагов танго. Имей в виду: если ты не знаешь их, тебе лучше и не подходить к партнерше. Это что-то вроде правил дорожного движения, только в танго.</p><p>— Я коп. Я могу нарушать правила, — буркнул несколько уязвленный Джон.</p><p>— Хороший тангеро тоже может. Тебе рано об этом даже думать. Итак, Salida...</p><p>**</p><p>Через пару часов Джон был как никогда близок к тому, чтобы разнести в щепки спортзал, напарника и что-нибудь еще — так, в качестве вишенки на торте. Он вполне прилично мог выполнять основные шаги и фигуры, но танец все равно не клеился, оставаясь просто набором движений, как и говорил Дориан.</p><p> </p><p>— Я сдаюсь. Я безнадежен, пусть это запишут в мой файл и отпустят меня делать то, что я умею, — капитулировал Джон. Дориан только поднял брови в ответ.</p><p>— Ты далеко не безнадежен...</p><p>— Ну да, пара десятков лет в изолированном горном монастыре — и я смогу танцевать лучше всех, — мрачно пробормотал Джон, растирая бедро практически отсутствующей ноги. Тянуло его нещадно, обрывки мышц дергались и болели.</p><p>— Вовсе нет, — терпеливо стал убеждать андроид, но человека уже несло.</p><p>— «Вовсе нет»? У Сандры охренительное чувство юмора: заставить безногого подчиненного танцевать на этом дурацком балу, который не нужен никому, кроме пары шишек из управления! Да я и так достаточно часто выгляжу идиотом с тех пор, как связался с тобой — неет, надо придумать еще что-нибудь...</p><p> </p><p>Дориан недолго слушал этот поток претензий ко всему миру.</p><p> </p><p>— Значит, ты достаточно здоров, чтобы скакать по крышам, но недостаточно, чтобы танцевать с девушкой, которая тебе нравится? Знаешь, Джон, не знаю, как там принято у людей, а мы называем это трусостью, — Дориан практически гневно светил глазами, на дне которых мерцали голубые искры.</p><p>— Я не трус, — нахмурился сильнее обычного Джон.</p><p>— Тогда просто научись трахаться заново, — неожиданно спокойно заявил робот. — Что? Это единственное, чего тебе не хватает. Ты знаешь все шаги, фигуры и украшения, но не хватает тебе именно умения пообещать партнерше что-то большее, чем техника. В твоем возрасте как-то странно быть таким деревянным...</p><p>— Трахаться, значит, — Джон был так удивлен, что даже забыл злиться.</p><p>— Ага, — безмятежно подтвердил Дориан, разглядывая потолок спортзала прозрачно-голубыми глазами. — Или тебе и тут нужна моя помощь?</p><p>— Я тебе сейчас шею сверну, — каким-то жалобным тоном пообещал Джон.</p><p>— Не думаю. У меня позвоночник из высокопрочного сплава. Так что? — робот скрестил руки на груди, оперся спиной на стену (в стене что-то заскрежетало и зашипело) и снова _посмотрел_. Приглашал он явно не на танец, обещая взглядом это самое «большее», отчего в коленях почему-то поселялась приятная слабость — даже в механическом, что было совсем странно.</p><p>— Гм... — Джон даже чуть пошатнулся, мысленно проклиная предательские колени, собственную неустойчивость к выразительным взглядам и тот день, когда он послушал Сандру и согласился вернуться на службу. — Не заплетай мне мозг в косички, чудовище, скажи, чего тебе надо? Чтобы я упал в твои объятия под мелодию из заставки «Санта-Барбары»? Так не дождешься же...</p><p>— То есть рок-н-ролл тебя бы устроил? — с усмешкой предположил Дориан. Вот уж его явно не терзали никакие сомнения. — Танго я даже не предлагаю. А как ты сам думаешь, что мне от тебя может быть нужно, кроме того, чтобы ты станцевал как надо?</p><p>— Ты еще регги предложи, юморист... — буркнул Джон, даже предположений не строя. Что творилось в механической башке андроида, он не брался и угадывать, а вот в его собственной откуда-то взялась твердая уверенность, что просто так он из спортзала не выйдет. — Знал бы, что свяжусь с нечистью, так хоть горсть маковых зерен с собой бы взял... — бормотнул он и тут же добавил, громко и нервно, — да не смотри ты так! Я не барышня, чтобы на меня страстно пялиться с неприличными предложениями!</p><p>— Неужели в твою картину мира вмещается только один примитивный расклад? — напоказ изумился Дориан и _посмотрел_ снова. Выйти из спортзала детективу явно не светило, и, судя по этому взгляду, маковые зерна тоже бы не помогли. И пара литров святой воды, и даже осиновый кол. — Знаешь, на самом деле мое предложение действительно неприличное. Но очень своевременное. От тебя скоро можно будет напрямую запитать средних размеров район, а детектив Стал — и все девушки, — очень настороженно относятся к парням, у которых нет запасного варианта, а вид такой, словно их только что выпустили из десятилетнего одиночного заключения. Признай, что я прав, и заканчивай страдать моралью — если все дело только в том, кто снизу, мы можем бросить монетку. Или я могу уступить. Мне не сложно, а тебе будет приятно, — он усмехнулся так, что ясно стало — будет _очень_ приятно. — Так что?</p><p> </p><p>Джон подумал. Потом подумал еще раз. Потом представил себе освещаемый яркими новогодними гирляндами район, потом Валери в каком-то жутко-кружевном невесомом платье, сглотнул и опасливо поинтересовался:</p><p>— А тебя самого-то не будут потом терзать вопросы морали? Ты же создавался как полицейская модель, а не как мальчик для удовольствий... хотя ума не приложу, на кой черт полицейскому боту такие анатомические подробности...</p><p>— Для достоверности, — важно заявил Дориан, ухмыляясь. — Так и знал, что тогдашняя демонстрация не пройдет даром, не ожидал только, что ты окажешься таким заботливым — надо же, уже забеспокоился, как я себя буду чувствовать после. Люди все нелогичны, но ты определенно бьешь рекорд.</p><p>— И тут я понял, что надо было соглашаться на МХ-а, — Джон скривил редкостно недовольное лицо. — Плевать мне, как ты будешь чувствовать себя после, я пытаюсь обезопасить себя от происков твоего плохого настроения. Ты и в хорошем-то ужасен...</p><p> </p><p>Он замолчал, подышал с минуту размеренно, потом уже другим тоном, без такой истерики в голосе, добавил:</p><p> </p><p>— Я имел в виду, что у тебя крайне специфичный характер. Ну, ты понимаешь...</p><p>— Не понимаю, — невинно ответил Дориан. — И в плохом настроении я куда реже, чем ты. Вот сейчас, например, ты страдаешь, притом совершенно зря, а я жду, когда тебя отпустит адреналиновая атака, и ты сообразишь, что бояться нечего.</p><p>— Слушай. Ну, ты явно уже все решил, посчитал и потому теперь такой довольный. Так кончай трепаться и сделай уже что-нибудь, пока я не начал спасаться от тебя бегством. Это было бы что-то новенькое в истории участка, конечно, но... — Джон смотрел с тем выражением упрямой решимости вынести все и всем доказать, которое давно и прочно ассоциировалось у коллег с ним. Сейчас оно вызывало не боязливое уважение, а умиление, по крайней мере, судя по реакции Дориана на него.</p><p>— Ну, у вас так много значения придают предварительному согласию, — Дориан скользнул к Джону, наклонил голову, поглядывая лукаво, облизнулся с намеком и потянулся целоваться — без каких-либо колебаний. — Конечно, я посчитал. Даже то, что ты сам попросишь. Это так... мило.</p><p>— Пожалуйста, заткнись! — взмолился Джон, и на какое-то время это были его последние слова, потому что андроид — о, чудо! — в кои веки послушался, найдя своему рту другое, куда более приятное применение.</p><p> </p><p>Мило! Хорошенькие же у него представления о милом! — бушевал детектив внутри себя, активно привыкая заново к ощущению чужих губ на своих. Надо же. Теплые и совсем как человеческие... Нет, ну а какие они должны быть, холодные, силиконовые и с клубничным вкусом?</p><p> </p><p>Целовался Дориан увлеченно, не уступал инициативы, но и не давил — настоящий, взаимный поцелуй вышел вполне и вполне достойным, хоть Дориан и улыбался, даже целуясь. На то, чтобы не сказать «ну вот, а ты боялся» его, впрочем, хватило. Вместо этого он отстранился, поглядел на Джона с явным одобрением и потянул через голову футболку.</p><p> </p><p>Под футболкой с маркировкой серии неожиданностей тоже не обнаружилось: нормальные совершенно грудные мышцы, кубики пресса (Джон даже немного позавидовал и тут же пообещал себе, что вернется в форму как можно скорее, а то запустил он себя за месяцы комы), все теплое и гладкое. Трогать оказалось приятно, конструктор в стремлении к натурализму не стал доходить до абсурда и отращивать на андроиде волосы в ненужных местах, и детектив Кеннекс его от души нецензурно поблагодарил: контакта с волосатой грудью или, того хлеще, подмышками он бы не вынес.</p><p> </p><p>Дориан жмурился и только что не мурлыкал, подставляясь под ладони, и как-то незаметно и совершенно естественно избавил Джона от его собственной футболки — просто вытащил из-под ремня и потянул кверху, заявив:</p><p>— Это лишнее, согласись. </p><p>Он погладил Джона по спине, легко поцеловал в шею, пощекотав волосами по щеке, притерся на обидно короткое мгновение всей безволосой теплой грудью и взялся за пряжку его ремня.</p><p>— Позволь уж за тобой поухаживать, — поддразнил он, ловко расправляясь с застежкой. — Хоть ты и совершенно определенно не барышня.</p><p>— Так, ты помнишь, что я просил тебя заткнуться?</p><p> </p><p>Выносить прикосновения андроида оказалось куда легче, чем Джон рассчитывал; они были не просто не противны, а откровенно приятны, или это он так истосковался по человеческому... ладно, хоть по какому-нибудь теплу. Но его непрекращающийся треп, боже!</p><p> </p><p>— Трахаться в гробовом молчании — не мой стиль, — ухмыльнулся Дориан, лизнул Джона куда-то пониже уха, провел пальцами по спине, легко, точно на пробу, сжал задницу, тут же прижался, дав ясно почувствовать, что полностью функционален. И воодушевлен. — У тебя есть выбор: я продолжаю как сейчас или начинаю цитировать эротические танка, м-м-м?</p><p> </p><p>— Если на языке оригинала, то хоть персидскую любовную поэзию, я все равно хрен что пойму, — Джон прислушивался к собственному телу несколько удивленно. Оно отзывалось легко и безо всяких терзаний, самому Джону свойственных. Он будто бы разделился на сознание, тихо хрипящее в голове «Что ты делаешь, тебе с этим электронным чучелом потом еще работать?», и тело, вообще не утруждающее себя связным выражением чаяний, а просто наслаждающееся лаской, пока можно. — Но уж лучше так. Как-то спокойнее...</p><p> </p><p>Несносный робот ухмыльнулся победительно — такой выбор явно был просчитан им заранее — и снова полез целоваться.</p><p> </p><p>Спокойнее так спокойнее. Цитировать поэзию Дориан, конечно, не стал — Кеннексу и так хватало впечатлений. Кроме того, он и сам был занят, даже очень занят, целуя и выглаживая Джона, сначала по площадям, потом, определив особо чувствительные точки — по ним. </p><p>— Хорошо... — пробормотал он, вылизывая Джону шею. — Бросаем монетку или я автоматически снизу? — он искушающе прогнулся в талии, выставив ягодицы.</p><p>Джон вдруг резко замер, что-то осознавая, потом посмотрел вдвое подозрительнее обычного.</p><p>— Слушай. А тебе-то с этого что? В смысле, я, может, удовольствие и получу, а ты?.. </p><p>Дориан замер и уставился на него изумленно.</p><p>— Мне что, продемонстрировать тебе, что я _полностью_ функционален? — ядовито поинтересовался он. — Ну хочешь, кончу, сам увидишь?</p><p>— Ну... хочу, наверное. Только не прямо сейчас. И все-таки дикий извращенец тебя создавал. Полицейская модель, надо же!.. — буркнул, окончательно смутившись, Джон. — Но знаешь, мне действительно стало спокойнее. Вроде как, ты в этом лично заинтересован. А то я тут себе вдруг представил МХ-а, твердо намеренного переспать со мной из производственной необходимости — и вот это реально жутко...</p><p>Дориан посмотрел на него с пониманием — судя по всему, представил себе описанный кошмар.</p><p>— Ты сильно переоцениваешь мой альтруизм, — тут в его глазах мелькнуло ехидство, — но я тронут. Я бы тоже испугался кофеварки с пистолетом и встроенной функцией минета в любое время.</p><p>— Не говори мне таких вещей. Особенно про любое время, — Джон посмотрел страдальчески, но вполне охотно принялся выпутываться из оставшейся одежды. Сюрреализм ситуации нарастал: вот сказал бы ему кто-нибудь два года назад, чем он будет заниматься глубокой ночью в спортзале управления с андроидом-напарником — заржал бы. Или в морду двинул...</p><p> </p><p>Протез выскользнул из штанины легко, нога даже не вздумала отключать симуляцию внешнего вида, о ее происхождении напоминала только тонкая светящаяся полоса в месте стыка с живой плотью. Но уж светящимися частями тела Дориана точно было не удивить, так что в голом виде Джон себя чувствовал настолько уверенно, насколько это вообще было возможно в такой ситуации.</p><p> </p><p>Дориан смотрел на то, как Джон раздевается, с глубоким и очевидным одобрением, и вовсе не думал о протезе — протез и протез, мало ли, он сам весь был, по большому счету, протез, и что? Он тоже избавился от остатков одежды и обнял Джона — голый, совсем по-человечески теплый, где нужно — гладкий, где нужно — чуть шероховатый.</p><p>— Не стану, — заверил он. — Пока, во всяком случае. Видишь, какой я послушный, самому противно — пользуйся, пока есть возможность.</p><p>— Слушай, ты невыносим, даже когда послушен, — Джон посмотрел на напарника с глубоким подозрением и некоторым негодованием. — Я, конечно, говорю про тебя странные вещи, но не хочу тобой _пользоваться_. Так что либо ты немедленно проявляешь заинтересованность в процессе, либо... — тут детектив посмотрел, наконец, прямо на явный признак заинтересованности и ошарашено замолчал. — Знаешь, если бы мне даже когда-нибудь захотелось попробовать снизу — _это_ я к себе не подпущу. </p><p>— Смазка творит чудеса, — Дориан мягко положил руки Джону на плечи, заглянул в глаза, поцеловал коротко и ласково. — Это я к тому, что ты совершенно зря так уж боишься. Ты мне, понятно, не поверишь, поэтому я тебе докажу личным примером, — он ухмыльнулся. — Если не струсишь. Нет, там у меня нет ничего ужасного, и да, я хочу. Кто тут тратит время на лишние разговоры, м-м-м?</p><p>— Оба хороши, треплемся тут, как... и прекрати брать меня на «слабо», я и так уже повелся, — Джон вздохнул и сгреб андроида собственнически, оттащил в стопке матов в углу. — Спортивная романтика старшей школы, чтоб ее... </p><p>— То есть, не в первый раз на матах, — довольно констатировал Дориан, развалился на указанных матах и приглашающе кивнул на место рядом с собой. — Я так и думал. Когда будет нечем заняться, подниму школьные архивы и вычислю, которую из девочек ты удостоил своим вниманием, — он захихикал, — слушай, совсем без разговоров ну никак не получается, а если я заблокирую аудиовывод — буду молчать как зашитый. Терпи. И иди сюда, я хочу целоваться.</p><p>— Ну ты хоть в процессе заткнешься? — риторически вопросил Джон, послушно плюхаясь на маты рядом с андроидом, явно посланным кем-то угробить его гипотетическую бессмертную душу. Дориан собирался было сказать что-то еще ехидное, но эта попытка была жестко пресечена: Джон присосался к напарнику с техничностью и лаской вантуза. Впрочем, желание заставить робота замолчать быстро уступило просто желанию.</p><p> </p><p>Если бы у Дориана была в запасе способность общаться телепатически, он непременно выдал бы в эфир что-нибудь вроде «будешь так целовать — заткнусь». Но конструктор, по счастью, не встроил в него ничего подобного, а после восхитительно грубого и глубокого поцелуя уже и вовсе не было нужды в поощрениях. Тем более что Джон оказался отзывчивым и небезнадежным. Он, конечно, хватал грубо и вообще делал ставку на силу (довольно смешно, учитывая их сравнительные ТТХ), но на ласку откликался и смягчался, сам того не замечая.</p><p> </p><p>Голос рассудка прекратил, наконец, хрипеть у детектива в голове и, кажется, окончательно умер. Джон отключил мозг вообще, чтобы не реагировать на разные «хорошо — плохо», «правильно — неправильно» и «поставил ли я машину на сигнализацию?», имеющие свойство в нем всплывать, и теперь только целовал и гладил. Дориан был совсем непохож на девушку, что на вид, что на ощупь, и это было, наверное, даже кстати: не получалось представить на его месте кого-то другого. </p><p> </p><p>Теплые пальцы скользнули по животу Джона, накрыли член, умело — откуда?! А, неважно... — сжали, погладили. Выяснилось вдруг, что Дориан лежит на спине, фактически втащив Джона на себя, и выглаживает по самому нежному, да еще и глазами блестит завлекательно — давай, мол, не жди.</p><p>И молчит. Если не считать постанываний при особенно удачных движениях.</p><p> </p><p>— Ты что-то говорил про смазку? — голос попытался отказать детективу, но он победил внезапную немоту, правда, звучал теперь хрипло. Чертов робот каждым касанием превращал его в безвольное желе, и это было страшно и притягательно: «отдай контроль, расслабься, позволь этому просто происходить», — что-то такое ясно читалось в голубых глазах, слишком блестящих сейчас, даже для андроида.</p><p> </p><p>Дориан ухмыльнулся, развел ноги шире, поймал Джона за запястье и потянул вниз.</p><p>— Она на месте, где и положено ей быть. Проверять станешь или поверишь на слово?</p><p>— Стану, — не то чтобы Джон надеялся найти что-то неожиданное для себя между ног напарника, но проверить все-таки хотел. </p><p> </p><p>Пальцы встретили что-то горячее, узкое и действительно немного влажное. Джон почему-то затаил дыхание, тронул снова, уже смелее, чуть надавил... Было влажно и скользко, и чем глубже, тем влажнее, — андроид, видимо, синтезировал смазку где-то не на поверхности, — и по ощущениям все было более чем привлекательно. Дориан склонил голову набок, прислушиваясь к себе, попросил неожиданно искренне, без поддевки:</p><p>— Глубже, ладно?</p><p> </p><p>Джон только кивнул и вдвинул два пальца сильней, провернул кисть так, чтобы было удобнее, и подумал неожиданно четко, что, может, и испытывал бы брезгливость, оказавшись в такой ситуации с человеком, но Дориан, при всех его достоинствах, человеком не был, и это тоже могло считаться достоинством, по крайней мере, сейчас...</p><p> </p><p>Дориан издал странный звук, подался бедрами вверх, глаза у него полыхнули почти так же ярко, как узоры на висках, он сказал жалобно и требовательно:</p><p>— Еще, Джон!</p><p>Это был чуть ли не первый раз, когда андроид обратился к нему по имени — и опять-таки без подковырки. Хоть бери и обводи сегодняшний день красным в календаре... Еще так еще. Джон заскользил пальцами внутрь и наружу, ощупывая гладкие скользкие стенки, надавливая, растягивая и самую малость гадая, на кой же все-таки черт полицейскому боту такая подробная анатомия? Впрочем, не ему сейчас было на это жаловаться... У андроида светилось лицо, неровно, всполохами, как полярное сияние, и это было неожиданно красиво.</p><p> </p><p>Дориан уперся пятками в мат, приподнял задницу и подставился уж совершенно непристойно — ему явно было не до размышлений. Джон задел что-то внутри, гладкое местечко чуть тверже всего остального, и лицо Дориана снова полыхнуло, на висках проступили и не сразу исчезли узоры, он выгнулся и потребовал почти капризно:</p><p>— Возьми меня уже, сколько можно издеваться? — под пальцами у Джона отчетливо хлюпнула скользкая смазка, не пахнущая ничем и, надо полагать, стерильная. — Или в последний момент все-таки решил быть снизу?</p><p>— Не дождешься, — почти нежно выдохнул Джон, устраиваясь на коленях между разведенных ног напарника. С лица Дориана сползло вечное выражение затаенного ехидного превосходства, и это радовало. А Джону захотелось совсем уж определенного — втиснуться в это узкое, обжимающееся на пальцах, и втрахать нарвавшегося бота в мат.</p><p> </p><p>Дориан хныкнул нетерпеливо, подался навстречу, пробормотал что-то бессвязное, пошел внутри сильной, обжигающей волной. Член у него смотрел строго в потолок и сочился смазкой.</p><p>— Ну и кому тут хуже... — Дориан прикусил губу, снова сжался внутри. — Я ведь так могу сделать и когда ты все-таки мне вставишь, как тебе перспектива?</p><p>Джон рыкнул что-то нечленораздельное, подхватил андроида под коленки, развел рывком его ноги и навалился сверху. Какое-то краткое мгновение ему было страшно: а вдруг все окажется сложнее, чем с женским полом и чем казалось еще пару минут назад, и что тогда? — но Дориан ухитрился как-то повести бедрами и надеться самостоятельно. Джон зашипел сквозь зубы, когда почувствовал горячую узость, медленно впускающую его член и сжимающуюся сладко.</p><p>— Черт, какой ты... с ума сойти. Серьезно.</p><p>— Я тебе это и пытался... — выдохнул Дориан, двинул бедрами навстречу, наделся почти до основания и сжался, простонав. — А ты отбивался, — он с неожиданной силой обнял Джона, выдохнул, — двигайся, ну? Хватит уже бояться.</p><p> </p><p>Джон задвигался, сперва неуверенно, опасаясь не то причинить боль, не то испытать ее, но после почувствовал себя увереннее, нашел ритм и поддернул Дориана выше, чтобы входить под нужным углом.</p><p>— И ты никогда — никогда, слышишь? — не расскажешь мне, какой из социальных протоколов использовал, — напряженным голосом потребовал он, опасаясь, и не без оснований, подробного разбора полетов сразу после. — Или духи с феромонами, или магию, мне все равно.</p><p>— Зат... кнись, — ласково попросил Дориан, сделал что-то странное и пошел внутри жаркой мелкой рябью. Бедра он поднимал и опускал в такт движениям Джона, лез целоваться, обхватывал ногами и с намеком пришпоривал напарника пятками по заду. — И трахай!</p><p> </p><p>И Джон послушно заткнулся, в отместку так резко двинув бедрами, что у робота вспыхнули синим не только виски и глаза, но и шея, и кончики пальцев. Детектив вбивался в скользкое, сжимающееся жадно отверстие, дышал с присвистом сквозь зубы и взрыкивал, когда Дориан стонал или подавался навстречу слишком уж хорошо...</p><p> </p><p>А ведь правильно все рассчитал, хитрый робот! Сработало же — вернее, срабатывало вот прямо сейчас: Джон и сам чувствовал, как что-то внутри, похожее на стиснутый до боли кулак, разжимается, как тело, давно привыкшее слушаться, но подчинявшееся без радости, сменяет гнев на милость, ноет сладко, звенит изнутри, будто в нем подтягиваются какие-то провисшие струны.</p><p> </p><p>Джон подхватил андроида под поясницу, вжал в себя, задвигался иначе — короткими резкими толчками, прекрасными и безжалостными, впился в приоткрытый рот поцелуем...</p><p> </p><p>И, конечно, именно тогда из давно молчащих динамиков потекла музыка. Треклятое аргентинское танго, послушанное за ночь не меньше сотни раз, вполне органично вплелось в происходящее, задало ритм и темп, подчинило себе полностью.</p><p> </p><p>Дориан выгнулся, как в танце, и как в танце же закинул ногу куда-то чуть ли не за ухо Джону, раскрылся полностью, колыхнулся следом, точно попадая в ритм, сжимая пальцами плечо, целуя в ответ и кружа, кружа голову каждым выдохом, каждым толчком навстречу. Он ловил каждое движение и доводил его до прекрасного, цельного, полного идеала — и предлагал ничуть не меньше, чем брал.</p><p>Конечно, он не был создан как игрушка для постели. Но именно сейчас казался сделанным именно для нее. И для Джона Кеннекса персонально.</p><p> </p><p>Джон, в общем, не сомневался, что Дориан осведомлен сейчас обо всем, что творится с его организмом, но все-таки счел нужным предупредить:</p><p>— Я уже почти...</p><p>Странно, что он вообще еще держался, со всей этой музыкой, и ритмом, и влажными поцелуями, и почти неразличимым шепотом...</p><p> </p><p>Дориан кивнул, втянул воздух сквозь зубы, зажмурился, — узоры на висках вспыхнули отчаянно-ярко, — несколько сильных, почти болезненных судорог прошли внутри, он вскрикнул хрипло — и Джон убедился бы в том, что андроид действительно устроен в почти полном соответствии с человеческим прототипом, если бы не был занят собственным оргазмом, жгучим и долгим, почти мучительным...</p><p> </p><p>И пришедшимся на коду.</p><p>**</p><p>— Теперь мне должно легче даваться танго? — отдышавшись, спросил Джон. Дориан неопределенно хмыкнул.</p><p>— Не попробуешь — не узнаешь.</p><p>— Знаешь, я не против попробовать. Только все-таки оденусь сначала. И, кстати, ты не сможешь как-нибудь удалить эту запись с серверов отделения?</p><p>— Не беспокойся, я сжег питание всех здешних камер еще час назад. А то, что они все-таки успели наснимать, заменил увлекательным роликом о жизни креветок, — андроид улыбнулся совершенно как раньше, редкостно самодовольно, сел на мате и принялся одеваться, не испытывая, судя по всему, никакой неловкости от произошедшего. — Так что, будем проверять, что там у тебя с синхронизацией конечностей и раскрепощением таза?</p><p>— Ага, — Джон поднялся, покачался с пятки на носок, ощущая тело заново. Ничего нового, — да и откуда ему взяться? — но какая-то прыгучая бодрость внутри, тем более странная что обычно после секса он совершенно не желал шевелиться, не то что прыгать. — Только у меня есть одна просьба.</p><p>— Внимательно тебя слушаю, — сейчас Дориан своим поведением, абсолютно обычным, бесил неимоверно.</p><p>— Научи меня еще и вести. Ну, знаешь, на тот случай, если Валери не готова к ведущей роли в танце...</p><p>**</p><p>Чертов андроид явно претендует на то, чтобы быть всегда правым, — подумал Джон, когда Валери — прекрасная, одетая, вопреки его страхам, не в навороченное платье, за которое страшно было бы браться руками, а в широкие струящиеся брюки и блузку без рукавов — ответила на его взгляд улыбкой и кивком. </p><p>О чем ни Дориан, ни тайком прочитанные тематические форумы не предупредили, так это о том, что вслед за ее кивком окружающий мир схлопнется до небольшого освещенного клочка паркета, на котором останутся только они вдвоем — и еще музыка. Та самая музыка.</p><p> </p><p>И, разумеется, никто не предупредил искусственную ногу детектива Кеннекса о том, что она участвует в крайне важном мероприятии и ни в коем случае не должна отказывать. Где-то на середине изящного движения подлый протез вдруг вздумал заискрить, подарив хозяину незабываемое ощущение пытки с использованием электричества. Джону, правда, было не столько больно, сколько обидно: в кои веки у него получалось сделать что-то, отличное от стрельбы и зачитывания прав, хорошо — и тут такое...</p><p> </p><p>Пока детектив Кеннекс предавался мрачным мыслям, нога взялась за ум, довершила движение и начала следующее, какое-то настолько заковыристое, что даже термина, его обозначающего, в сознании Джона не сохранилось. Валери посмотрела удивленно-радостно и эту импровизацию поддержала. Джон тоже был бы рад, имей он хоть малейшее понятие о том, что творится с его ногой, явно вознамерившейся подчинить себе весь организм.</p><p> </p><p>— Кто бы мог подумать, что этот мрачный тип так хорошо танцует, — буркнул сосредоточенно надиравшийся весь вечер детектив Пол. Не пивший по понятным причинам Дориан только дернул бровью в ответ, не отвлекаясь от своего важного занятия.</p><p>**</p><p>— Так. Или ты рассказываешь мне, что это был за сеанс кукловодства, или я разбираю тебя на запчасти, — Джон был, кажется, вполне доволен и счастлив, особенно из-за того, что они с Валери перетанцевали-таки всех и вся, заполучив какой-то позолоченный металлический кубок, но угроза звучала внушительно, так что Дориану пришлось ответить:</p><p>— Я заметил, что твой протез отказывает, и решил вмешаться. Не надо было?</p><p>— Ну... спасибо, иначе я бы все запорол. Но как?</p><p>— Видишь ли... своим высказыванием насчет возможности скачать обновления ты навел меня на мысль, — Дориан, выглядевший неуместно буднично в своей повседневной одежде на балу, говорил преувеличенно серьезно. — Я всегда мог подключаться к электронным системам, но никогда раньше не пытался брать их под контроль так основательно. Камеры и динамики в спортзале, как и твой протез, предоставили мне прекрасную возможность потренироваться.</p><p>— Что? Пока мы... ты взломал мою ногу и теперь можешь ее контролировать? — пришел в ужас Джон. Дориан поморщился.</p><p>— Я и твою голову могу контролировать, помнишь? — он снова _посмотрел_, и детектив, нервно сглотнув, вдруг тихо предложил то, ради чего, собственно, весь разговор с выяснениями и затеял:</p><p>— Поехали домой?</p><p>— Полагаю, вопрос «к тебе или ко мне?» неуместен, — Дориан снова заулыбался самодовольно. — Но разве ты не собирался пригласить куда-нибудь детектива Стал? Ее сердцебиение ясно говорит, что она ждет продолжения танца любви...</p><p>— «Многие ошибочно считают танго танцем любви, но на самом деле это танец одиночества и похоти», — криво улыбнувшись, процитировал Джон. Дориан уважительно кивнул.</p><p>— Вот как, ты все-таки нашел время ознакомиться с матчастью?</p><p>— Да уж конечно, после твоих подколок и всего остального... Ты в курсе, что способен вызывать массовые приступы комплекса неполноценности у людей?</p><p> </p><p>Дориан склонился к уху напарника и прошептал, будто делясь секретом:</p><p>— Да. Это мое хобби. Поехали.</p><p>
  <em>Fin.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>